Abandoned by Disney: What REALLY happened
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: This is the story of how "Abandoned by Disney" came to be, I don't own anything Disney, or the creepypasta. I only own Victoria, Dean, Amber, Chandler, and Narfari


Abandoned by Disney:

*Hey! This is my version of how the story of Abandoned by Disney went down. I turned it into a REALLY dark romance. So basically this is the background story of why Disney shut Mowgli's Palace down. And this is how this abandoned by God horrific scene of the opposite looking Mickey Mouse hell House came to be. And how this trashed resort's curse, finally ends….or does it?

Chapter One: Abandoned by Disney…abandoned…by God

They all heard the stories, of the Creepypasta, and this guy that claimed his story was real. The story of "Abandoned by Disney" story, she wanted to find out if it was true. She only heard the story once, on a Youtube video, of his dialoguing his experience. Then it disappeared, like anything else that she tried to find on it. Although, she didn't really believe, there was an alternate Mickey Mouse that was ripping its head off.

She was going to prove this a big hoax, she loved Disney characters! She didn't want this to be a zip on the face of her childhood for it. That and she was such a curious girl, it was impossible for her to resist it. That and she wasn't exactly going alone, her friend, or secret crush was coming with her.

Although he didn't want to go, no one else would go with her. She told the story to her friends, and all turned scared. Victoria, wanted to go, she wanted to look at what happened to the old Indian like palace. Dean didn't really want to go with her, expect him.

He deemed it too dangerous for her to go by herself. "Your gonna get your ass raped by a satanic Goofy if you go there." He claimed as she was packing her thing, they both lived in the college dorm. Secretly Victoria wanted him to go with her, but even if he wouldn't. Victoria would go anyway, she wanted to discover the dark secrets of that place. "Well then why don't you come with me." She said, clipping her suitcase closed. "Well looks like if I don't we'll never see what happened to you again." He then walked out, but Dean poked his head back in and said. "Go wait by my car, I'll be out there in a few minutes." Victoria smiled as she finished packing, and soon was out with her bags and camera gear waiting for Dean.

Now, they were on the road, and Victoria was reviewing her map. She didn't get the exact location of Mowgil's Palace, but she got the town next to it. And she guessed they would have able to see the Palace's height above the trees and find it. As Victoria waited for Dean to get their coffee, for they had been driving for a while. And then they stopped at a hotel and stayed the night, now morning they were ready again to go. Dean opened the car door, and climbed in. "Here is your Honey, green tea with three sugars." He said handing it to her, she smiled and said. "Thank you," She took a sip, and looked at his handsome features. He was a Hispanic boy, with dark jet hair, and sharp features. Victoria however, was very much white. She was jealous of his tan skin sometimes, but then again he was a boy. She had dark brown hair, and strangely her bangs, which were cut short into a pretty shape, were white. She was a beauty, she knew that. She was nicely figured, height at 5'1, hazel eyes, and soft features.

He on the other hand was 5'9, much taller than her. Which he often teased about being taller than her, as their private joke.

"Alright, where's our next stop?" He asked, then she took a sip of warm tea, a blush came to her face. He knew exactly how Victoria like her tea, although she knew how Dean liked his coffee. "This little town right….here." She pointed to him on the map, he shook his head and said. "Alright, lets go." He set the coffee in the cup holder, and started the car and drove off.

Then he asked suddenly, which surprised Victoria why he didn't ask before. "So what exactly will we find there?" Victoria hadn't thought of that part, then she answered. "Well certainly not a hellish version of Mickey Mouse ripping his head off that's for sure." He took a sigh and said. "You know, I have a carry and conceal permit, and its in the back." He said this in a sarcastic tone, then Victoria giggled and said. "I don't think we'll need that, well… on second thought just bring it. In case we run into any drug dealers there or villains that use it as a hideout." He shook his head, and then she added. "We are going to look for that mascot place though, I wanna if what he said really happened, happened. But its very unlogical we'll find something like that down there. I think he did it for publicity to be honest with you, although he was right about the lack of information. Nothing on it, nothing at all, barely an information on the damned place."

"Well, that's kinda, spooky." He added as they, drove. They soon came to the little town that Victoria had mentioned, then as Victoria was actually reading the map and sipping tea. Dean looked as he was driving, and his eyes grew wide, he then turned to Victoria and shook her out of her trance with the warm tea. "Victoria look!" He said, almost unbelieveable, then Victoria looked, and almost choked on her tea. Off in the distant, they saw a big Indian Palace, covered by plants and palm trees. "That's it…" Dean looked, and couldn't believe it, now all the sudden the little journey seemed real, and scarey. "Lets go, its still 11:00, we can go there and be there at the actual hotel by 5:00, we've got awhile to explore that place!" She said, with pure curiosty and not a hint of fear.

Dean had no idea how she did it, how the site, and story of that place. Made shivers go down her spine, but maybe she was afaird to an extent. But that's what made her brave.

Dean had gone on a camping trip with her and few friends once, and there were giant cliffs. So they all decided to go cliff diving, Dean kinda wanted to show off to his girlfriend, Maria. There were too, one that was too far from the water, and one that was REALLY high. All of them had jumped the first one, Victoria was actually the second one to jump off, she had a small fear of heights. Dean actually didn't go first either, he was a bit of shy boy. But he jumped before Maria, so he still looked manly enough.

But on the bigger cliff, Victoria jumped first, nobody else did, not even Dean. She kind of set the standards for 'who had more balls then the other one' and Victoria won.

As they drove nearer, the drive got a little harder. The road, was being over grown by trees and such. As they drove along, the palace got bigger, and scarer. Victoria couldn't really denie her hinge of fear, but something about the place just. Spoke to her, it literly felt as though a force pulled her to it. And as they got closer, a thick jungle almost hugged the car on either side.

But soon, sooner than the two expected they were at the gate. And sure enough, on the gate, a sigh that was hand painted sign that said. "Abandoned by Disney" Dean turned the car to a stop, and for once, he was so GLAD he had his gun in the back. They turned their heads to each other, and then back to the gate. Then Victoria, boldly said to him. "Lets do this thing!" Then she unbuckled herself and staggered out of the car. Dean followed behind her slower, then went to the back, and pulled out his gun and flash lights. Victoria had her camera with her, and Dean handed her a flash light. "Thanks," Then she looked to see a brand new, well new, pad lock on the gate. "How are we gonna get in?" Dean asked her, then without speaking, and as Dean looked at her. He knew, that going through that brilliant head of her's, she was hacking an idea.

She sorta reminded him of Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, a curious person. But very idealistic and very smart, she said nothing. But then looked at the gate, shrugged her shoulders and said. "We climb, come on." She put the flash light, in her tight skinny jeans. That on Dean's note, made her butt look very nice…but there wasn't time for fansties. They started to climb over the gate, Dean, who had more physically ability then she did. Got over faster then she could, and has he dropped his feet down on the ground. Past the boundary, as soon as he set his feet down on the ground. His calm, and cool extrer changed, a panic erupted inside him. But it wasn't his own, it didn't feel like this panic was his own.

Time slowed, and he couldn't move, a very eerie sadness came over him. He felt something dark almost weigh him down, but then Victoria dropped down next to him. And she realized he was acting funny, she placed her hand on his shoulder. And it was gone, the panic, the eerie feel, and the darkness disappeared. He snapped out of it, and looked at her, one pointed dark eyebrown raised and she said. "Are you okay?" Dean shook his head, he had no fucking idea what that was. But he hoped it wouldn't happen again, he shook his head, in a little after shock. "Yeah….yeah. I'm fine." Then she nodded, and they looked at the palace. "Come on, lets go." She said, and Dean lingered behind her a bit, and to process what just happened.

Although he think Victoria noticed, he normally was a calm and coolly exterior guy. Victoria was kinda opposite, she was shy with knew people, but she could also be very much the life of the party. He was acting unusally jumpy, he was jumpy person in general so here thing just made him really jumpy. As they walked, it was as if from a painting of a chaos blanket sewed with order.

Victoria snapped pictures of everything, as they walked she noticed the flowers. And the weeds with it, as if the weeds were the curroption of the flowers. The ground, was cracked with vines, and tree roots were growing up from under it. As well as meadow grass growing from the cracks. As they explored, Victoria and Dean decided to explore towards the palace. They were taking a windy path, beside the rotting banana trees and overflowed roots of cocnuts on the ground. The stone and abandoned parts of the park were actually quite beautiful. But as they kept walking, they came upon a gorgous site.

A water fountain, a huge middle eastern theme water fountain. With three bowls that held a certain level of water, it was turned off. In the bowls of the fountain were filled with wild lilies and vines of all sorts. The water was a gross yucky brown, and vines grew from each level into the next. Overflowing with more plants then water, there were stone benches too that surrounded the fountain. There were four, but three were broken, and one was over grown by vines. The design that they could tell was swans. Victoria smiled, she like swans, it was a beautiful, romantic bird. As she looked at the fountain, it felt, that it was almost made FOR her. That it was her's, a gift from force in the park that she couldn't identify.

"Its…its beautiful." Victoria said, as if saying thank you to someone who just have her a wonderful gift. Dean came up behind her, for one thing he knew she liked him. Right now she was intranced with the fountain. He didn't really like her that way though, but he was very sexually attracted her. He didn't know why he came with her, but something came over him. That he HAD to go with her, it wasn't choice. Nor was him packing the suit case, or getting in the car. But he was also a people worrier, that and if she really did die here. He would never get to….

All the sudden Victoria accidently upper cutted him with her elbow as she flung up her camera to her face. She snapped as many pictures as she could, Dean rubbed his sore chin, she didn't get him that hard. But she was sure excited, he giggled at her. Although he didn't like her to be in a serious relationship with her. He admired her, which was weird. He was attracted to her, he admired her for her features and characteristics. But yet, he held no true feelings for her, and his admiration for her is what stopped him. From doing her, then leaving.

As she snapped more pictures, she looked and her elbow felt a little inflamed. Then looking at Dean attending to his chin, Victoria giggled and said. "Oops, sorry! Hope I didn't get you too hard." She walked back, he smiled and said. "Don't worry about it, lets get to the palace." They started walking again, but Victoria looked back towards the fountain. She smiled and quicken her pace to keep up with Dean. As they walked, they noticed a mix of the nature climate's native plants, with the artificial plants. Battling and growing, trying to claim the land as their own. And as they walked, they both reconizge the statue in this court yard, in front of the main building.

A statue of Ballo, they walked towards it, the statue covered with bird dropping and vines climbing up the childhood figure. Victoria and Dean starred for awhile, in till Victoria said. "He feels so…..sad." Dean looked at her and said. "What do you mean?" "Well, it you look at it from his point of view. He use to see children, wondering this place. It must have been full with such magic. Such joy, such, laughter. But now, he sits there, so lonely, and part of a world that considers this place. A haunted creepy, in all sense of the word, place. This must have been a wonderful place, when it first opened." Then she looked at the opening, the opening to the fabled palace of abandonment.

Dean could almost see where she was coming from. He didn't have as vibrant as an imagination as her's, but he could at least picture it her vision. But then he turned and she was already walking into the palace.

It was bare, all the walls were bare, the floors were cold, flat stone. And he could hear Victoria's heels as they went, the soft tap of her heels comforted him. And made him forget the creepiness of this place. But Victoria slowed her pace, so that she could walk beside Dean. There was something about this place, she didn't see it's dark decay, and haunted history. As they looked around, and there were a few entrances, above one of the doors a sign said. "Ballroom" Dean was about to head the opposite direction, when Victoria tugged on his sleeve and she pointed and said. "Come on! Lets go see whats in there, it's gotta be beautiful." Dean almost sighed out loud, she almost expected him to be romantic. But he reluanctly followed her into the room. The doors were broken off their hinges, and broken into. The doors were huge, but they found a way by crawling in under the door. Then as they brushed off, and looked into it. Victoria gasped, and even Dean had to admit, it was beautiful.

Through the glass windows, plants and flowers, and vines had broken through the windows. Or volatars had thrown rocks at the windows. The floor looked as if, it was a polished marble, and on the walls were painting, or Indian old painting, along with "Jungle Book" paintings. And above their heads, and here it looked like no could take it even if they wanted. But above them, at least 50 feet above them. Was a giant glass, and dusty chandler. It had crystal shaped glass, when Victoria was done taking pictures. She held her arms out, and spun around, and laughed. "Could you have imagined the dances that happened here!?" Then she stopped, and smiled at him. He didn't know why, but something around Victoria flashed a scene. It was quick though, he shut his eyes, he felt like a headache was coming on. Then when he opened his eyes, this see through figure. Was wearing a long white dress, with a vail. The figure was faceless, but flowed over to him, and he was frozen in place. This figure then flowed right through him, he took a breath. Then closed his eyes, when he opened them again. Victoria was looking at him confused, Dean shook it off and convinced him. 'Ok, it was that trippy coffee, the coffee man just dropped a pill of LSD in my coffee that's all.' "You okay, Dean, you've been acting real funny ever since we got here. Are you feeling ok?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Dean dried his sweaty palms on his hand, and said. "Yeah, yeah, I think I'm fine." Victoria placed her hands on her hips and said to him. "Maybe, maybe we should go to the hotel. We'll come back tomorrow, maybe we can ask locals about place." Dean shook his head and said. "Nah, I'm fine, I think we should go back to the car though. Its getting late, but lets go check out that mascot place. I know how much you want to get snap shots of that place." He smiled then said to her. "Maybe, we'll find a human skulls in the mascot costumes you never know." Then he began to walk out of the ballroom, and Victoria trudded behind him.

When they crawled out, Victoria looked around a moment. Looking or the stairwell the Creepypasta story had mentioned. Looking around a bit, they finally found it.

Victoria couldn't believe it, the tale she had been researching for awhile. It was real, then as they were going down the stair well, she felt Dean tense up as well. Victoria and Dean ended up pulling their flash lights out and shining it on the door. And little did they realize, the pad lock from the story was on the floor. And the they walked through.

What both didn't realize was this sense of belonging to the place. The sense of something that connected them, in the condemned horror of it all. But Dean walked with some powerful emotion, and mermory, that he just COULDN"T remember inside him. Victoria however, just felt a small sense of belonging to this place. Like, she had been there before, like this was once….home.

As they traveled, there were as were said in the story. And they become overwhelmed with fear as they came to the yellow and black stripped door. Which was closed, they both looked at it. Then Dean placed his hand near his gun, Victoria then turned her head to him and said. "Ready?" Dean gulped hard, he was really no prepared for what was behind there. But, something wanted to stop him from going in there. All the sudden, before Victoria could reach to try and pulled the door open. It cracked the tiniest bit open, and as Victoria tugged at it, so did Dean. They both pulled on the heavy door and looked finally looked inside, like the other side. Lights were flickering and sometimes fading in and out. Victoria turned off her flash light, and looked around the place.

Something felt very…off, maybe it was the fact that they'd find a scary Mickey Mouse costume lying around. They looked at the walls, and a chill ran through their bodies. The unfriendly, Disney character's some with eyes, some without. Hanged by the wall, some looking by they were hooked by their necks. From the story, both, grew more afarided as they ventured further. Victoria had gone first, and Dean couldn't see anything past her. Then Victoria stopped and gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth. Then turning around, and rush towards Dean and by his side. Then he was able see why, she was scared. Leaned up against the wall, there was the fabled "Creepypasta" costume. With rotting fur, that was shedding, and he really did look like a negative photo of the real Mickey Mouse. And trickling down his front, was yellow. Although, dried, him and Victoria had finally believed in the stories. Victoria was behind him at his point, and Dean pulled out his gun. And pointed it to the hellish Mickey Mouse, then Victoria started to tug at Dean's shirt. "Come on, lets go!" She said in a whisper, thinking that maybe the thing was sleeping, and didn't want to awake it.

But of hearing the sound of Victoria's voice, it moved it's head slowly up right. The eyes peering at them, at this point Dean was stuck frozen. His hand started shaking as it held the gun pointed to towards the ill vision of the famous mouse.

Trying to turn its disgusting yellow ringed neck towards the figure behind Dean. Then without using whatever muscles it could have had. Almost like a puppet being lifted up by it's strings. Stood up, Dean and Victoria started to back away.

"Vic….vic….Victoriaaa…." It said in a hush whisper, a mix of Mickey's voice and another's voice they couldn't identify. Dean started to back up slowly, and Victoria did too. Dean still pointing the gun at, Victoria on the other hand, was scared out of her mind. 'How on earth does this thing know my name?!' She thought, she wanted Dean to move faster. Then Dean shouted at the mouse. "You leave her alone!" He shouted, he couldn't understand why, but he didn't want her to get hurt. The mouse stopped his very slow purse towards them, he looked at Dean and said.

"imposter!" He shouted in a demonic Mickey voice at Dean, then it's forever smiling face. Began to laugh, a full pervted, but Mickey Mouse's laugh. This upset both of them, then as it laughed, Dean pulled the trigger. The mouse creature flew back, and yellow splattered on the floor in front of it. Then Dean and Victoria turned around and started to run for the door. But as they ran, the door, started to close. "No! NO!" Dean shouted, and when it did, they banged on the door. "Victoria!" A cheery Mickey voice shouted, as if they had been friends, and he had seen her around. Victoria finally let herself go into full fledged panic.

Dean turned around as Victoria was trying to pry the door open with her fingers. The horrific scene of the negative image of Mickey Mouse, with yellow puss like blood. Poured out of where it was shot, its neck, and its mouth and eyes. "Victoria, do you wanna see my head come off?" Then the black gloved hands, began to work at its neck. Seeing as though, they weren't going anywhere. They both couldn't stop starring as blood curled, and splattered out of its neck. That yellow blood, stained its diseased and patchy fur.

As they watched in horror, as they could hear the cracking of bones. The tearing of flesh and fur, and cloth, then he stopped. "Oops, looks like my head can't come off day Victoria." Victoria looked in horror, then it gave a Mickey Mouse laugh. Then as if it's face could even change, it would have changed to a blank face. As it held its hand out to Victoria, and started to take the slowest steps towards her. As if, offering it's hand towards her. Victoria backed up against the wall as much as she could. Then Dean put himself between the creature and Victoria. The mouse stopped and looked at Dean, he pointed again at Dean and said. "IMPOSTER!" In a demic witch like scream, then with horror. It began to turn it's head, the spine that connected its neck and head, crackled and broke. As he twisted it, and as it did, twisting itself slowly all the way around.

When its head returned to facing them, its jaw hung open. With smoldering yellow, and blackened teeth that were in a horroring scene of sharpened teeth. It's eyes turned black all the way around and red iris. Starring right at them, blacken sharply rigged claws began to grow through it's gloved hands. This time Victoria screamed at the top of her lungs a blood curling scream. The hellish Mickey Mouse for them.

Dean pulled out the gun again, and shot at the creature. But it no longer had effect. Dean then takes Victoria by the hand, she's now sobbing. And they run.

Faster then the two had ever ran in their lives, to…somewhere! Anywhere! They had to get out! But all the sudden, as they ran. Costumes started to move, they started to pull themselves up. As they ran, they all heard voices sing. "It's a Small World After All" As they ran, the sung ringed in their heads, as they ran around the large chamber. Dean still had hold of Victoria's hand, the lights flickered like crazy and made it hard to see where Dean was pulling the sobbing and screaming Victoria. Who shouted at the voices to shut up. "SHUT UP! PLEASE!" Then as they ran, Dean tripped over something. He was running so hard and fast that when he tripped. The side of his head, hit the wall and cracked his skull. He feel to the ground, and Victoria got on her knees and rolled Dean over on his back. "DEAN!" She cried, trying to awaken him, crying as she did. But as Dean's consciousness faded, a white flash staggered before him. And everything went dark…..

Chapter 2: Years ago my love, years ago…..

He stood on a balacony above the in the palace. Looking down at tourists, then turned back to his own special room. Which was at the very top of the Mowgli's Palace Hotel. Dean then checked his watch, (**Yes omg! This is the background story you guys! From Dean's point of view, since its him pre-living his past life.)**

Checking his watch again, waiting for the new recrut to come to his bedroom/office. Where he would interview her for one of the waitress position. Since the regular that did this was gone on vacation, he had to do this one interview himself. Then there was knock at the door, "Come in." He said, sitting at his desk, and shuffling some papers. "She is here for you, sir." "Send her in please." He simpley said, then looking at the profile of her papers. He didn't notice anything but the clapping of her heels on the ground. She sat herself in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Dean looked up, and could have had his eyes pop out and whistle like in the cartoons when he saw her.

She was beautiful creature, absolutely divine, as he looked at her. She seemed nervous at first, but then he cleared his thorat and said. "Your name?" He asked, she gulped and said. "Victoria." Victoria, such a pretty name. He thought, then skimmed her review sheets from other employers. "Alright, Victoria, says here you'll be hard working, can you assure that?" He asked, Victoria nodded her head, and then he said. "Look, I don't know much about this hiring thing. I'm not normally the one who does it. I don't see any reason NOT to hire you so, your hired. You start work tonight at 5, and some nights you'll do mascot duty for the kids. So every now and then, you'll want to go down to the mascot only area to put on your costume and such. I will be seeing you down there, I also do some mascot drive for a while to help with characters. So I'm sure this won't be the last we see each other. So…" He stood and so did Victoria, he held his hand to her and said. "Welcome to the Disney Industry." Victoria took her light little hand and shook his.

As she shook his hand, her touch felt as if it enjoyably burned his flesh. When they were done and she left, Dean open and closed his hand. Victoria had left an empty space in his hand. He smiled, he'd get to work with her too, and this should be fun. He thought, as he sat on his bed, looking out the giant balcony window again.

Hours later….

Dean was down in the mascot's only area, even though he felt funny wearing the costume. He liked to, because he could do a wonderful Mickey Mouse impression no one else could do.

As he looked around, he eargerly looked for Victoria. He had only met her this afternoon, but he was attracted to her. But as he looked around, his eagle eye soon caught site of her. Then he began to put the tight black suit on, and the red overalls, that he felt embrassment of wearing with Victoria there to see him. Then he saw Victoria putting on a Minnie Mouse costume on, he watched her carefully.

As her skin slid against her navel as she put it on, then the large skirt and gloves and shoes. Dean forgot what he was doing for a minute and finally placed on his gloves and head. Which was always a bit heavy but he could handle it. Then he thought, well, if he was playing Mickey, and her Minnie. Who said he couldn't break the ice, and give her a small flirt? He could see barely through the mascot head, most likely he and Victoria would be scene around together. So, may as well start now, he went up behind her and in his Mickey Mouse impression said to her. "Hey Minnie!" Acting a bit goofy, but not like Goofy himself. She turned around with a fright, she couldn't do that much a Minnie impression but she tried.

"oh..um..Hi!" Didn't realize she still needed to play the part, nor did she realize it was boring business man who hired her this morning. He took it to his advantage, and said in his Mickey impression. "Lets go, we have lots of people to bring smiles to their faces!" He then held out his arm, he thinks she might have been grinning, or smiling underneath the already smiling Minnie head. He knew he was smiling like a dork, and his cheeks were burning red. 'What on earth am I doing?! Now she's gonna think you're a weirdo!' he thought to himself, but she took his arm and walked off.

For the rest of the night, the entertained, and took lots of pictures with LOTS of kids. As they wandered around. They finally sat down, where no one would see them. Victoria took off the head piece, and her beautiful brown hair flowed down her back. She smiled at the Mickey figure and said. "Take your head off, I wanna know who you are." She said smiling, then surprised by the question he said.

"**you wanna see me take my head off?"** He asked her, she shook her head, and he slowly removed the head piece. Reviling his handsome face, Victoria went wide eyed when she realized it was her boss. "See, I told you I'd be seeing around." Sat next to her and set the head down, she giggled and said. "You do a very good Mickey Mouse impression, I have to say." She then looked up at the bright moon, he smiled and said. "You didn't make too bad as a Minnie either." Looking up at the moon, feeling that first spark, and connection. Feeling the present of the first mermory. Then Victoria suddenly asked him. "When did you start liking Disney?" She asked, then Dean thought and said.

"Years ago my love,…..years ago." Looking up at the stars, and moon, then they smiled at each and started talking, but it could not be heard.

As the memory slowly, faded into a blackened darkness.

Chapter Three: The fountain

Dean and Victoria had been going out for awhile now, he often came down when he knew Victoria would be playing Minnie. They'd walk around the park happily in their costumes holding hands. But they would always end the night, in a blank area with just benches. They'd talk and peck at each other as they looked up at the stars.

Often they would wander the park at night, taking in the scenery, feeling the park's jungle atmosphere. One night, Dean asked what Victoria wanted for their 6 month anniversary.

"Well? I don't really know." She said, as they walked holding hands. "Well you know what would be really cool though." She said as they walked, Dean listening intently.

He always did when she spoke, she grasped his attention like no other person could. She always could have him to herself, all his attention was on her when she was there. He had decided, it was her. She was one, they fit so well together, but had their essential differences. They were like too lost puzzle pieces, that had found their way to each other. Dean didn't know exactly how, but she was it. He would do anything for her, anything she wanted.

"What?" He asked.

"Something in that blank court yard where we always sit. Something, nature like, like a swan. I like swans, made…oh! Maybe a fountain, a big three ringed fountain. That would be real pretty."

And like water, the mermory washed away in the distant black.

Only this time to show a different one:

Dean was walking Victoria through the jungle like park, she was blindfolded. At this point, they had been dating for almost a full year. He stopped at a certain spot, and then whispered to her.

"I know it's a little late, but I made this for." He said, then took off the blind fold. Victoria's eyes still, then he whispered in her ear. "You can open your eyes now." When Victoria did, she gasped in delight. In the middle of the normal court yard, their special spot. A beautiful, white polished marble fountain, turned on. And beautiful sparkling pouring water poured out, with maintained lilies and swan carving decorated it. "Its…..its beautiful." She said, turning towards him, then back towards the fountain. She went over, and sat on their normal bench. Looking at the beautiful fountain, she turned around and patted the spot next to her.

Dean then went and sat with her, they leaned together, looking at the moonlight glimmer in the fountain. Resting their heads on each other's shoulder, holding hands. In one hand, Dean had Victoria's hand. In the other, a little velvet box. A few minutes of peacefully silence passed before Dean said. "Victoria….theres….theres been something I've been. Meaning to ask you." He got in front of her, got down on one knee. Victoria's eye's widened, as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket. Opened it, to show her the item inside and said.

"Victoria, even though its only been a year. I want you to know, I love you more then life itself. I would buy you the world if I could, I would have God marry us if I could. But Victoria…will you marry me?" Victoria, then mouth gapping open, and not really knowing what to say staggered a. "yes….." Dean couldn't quite hear her, but she soon said. "Yes!" And flung herself for him, and kissed him ever so passionately. Then they released, and Dean placed the silver and diamond ring on her finger. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, then she whispered back. "I love you more."

The memory pooled out again, as it ended with an ever so passionate kiss.

Yet another mermory after that revealed it.

The first you could hear, was dancing, and music playing. The scene blurred into the ballroom, people were dancing and singing. And in the mist of it all, a bride and a groom. Dean's vision was in first person, looking at his beautiful bride, Victoria, before him. Smiling, and kissing him as they turned, and danced. Then they stopped for some breath, and Victoria said. "It was really generous of Nafari to let us use the ballroom for our wedding." She said with glee in her voice, taking a sip of sham pain. "Yes, it was. Oh that reminds me," Dean looked quickly at him pocket watch. "Nafari pulled me aside, and ask if she could have a brief meet with me. I'll be back in about five minutes, alright?" Victoria nodded, and said. "Don't keep your bride waiting too long." The kissed each on the cheek before he left for the meet.

Going up the stairs, to the about the 3rd floor, he entered the room Nafari was. A man instead of was in the room, Dean closed the door slowly and the name said. "Nafari left, she had too. Look Dean, she wanted to warn you, for you and your bride to get out. An angry mob from the town is coming tonight. Turns out the rumors are true, they despise you and every plan lay out of this place."

"**I…I didn't believe it" **

Dean staggered, he thought the locals really liked the park, he sure did.

"And another, thing, they think you were inbuzzling money from. They think you knew about the Mickey Mouse Highway trick."

"Mickey Mouse Highway trick?" Dean staggered.

" **I didn't know that, I…I didn't know that!" **

"**Nafari told you"**

The man answered, Nafari, she knew this whole thing was going to happen. Dean knew something from the locals would string up like this. But not like this, not tonight off all nights!

Dean then ran out of the room, and back to the ball room.

The memory faded, and a new one blurred in. In to flame chaos, and the memory became clear.

Dean's clothes were torn, and he held tightly onto Victoria's hand. Looking, he tried to see if anyone! Police, park security, anyone would show up.

No one ever did, the memories keep refocusing and then focusing out again. Soon it was a memory of Victoria and Dean, still in wedding wear. Watching as the park's C.E.O owner, Nafari, was standing on the outside gate. Then Dean realized something , she was watching. And finally Dean realized, Nafari abandoned them, more importantly.

The park was now, **Abandoned by Disney.**

As Dean looked around, seeing now one coming. He and Victorian made a run for the front gate, they startled Nafari, then Dean begged her. "Please! Narfari open the gate!" He pleaded, Victoria's grip tighten, and she begged. "Please! These people are crazy!" Nafari shook her head, and a man opened up the gate. Dean made sure Victoria went through first, but as she did. The man pushed Dean back, and closed the gate, and locking it. Victoria then screamed. "Let him in! What are you doing?!" Trying to reach for the keys from the man to open it. But then two more men grabbed her, Dean got up. And to the bars. "Nafari what the hell?!" He scared, shaking the bars, feeling like a cagged animal.

"You must understand this Dean, its not personal its just business, Disney is abandoning the park. It is no longer relevant to us. And like a good captian, you'll go down, with the ship. Don't worry, we won't let your wife come to any harm." Dean infurated, screamed. "Nafari you bitch! You trouchous bitch!" "Dean!" The men started pulling Victoria away, she reached her hand out to Dean. He reached his hand out through the bars, but couldn't get to her, she was just out of his reach. He almost could touch her finger tips, but all the sudden a group of people grabbed Dean, and pulled him back. As the guards started to pull away Victoria. She cried out his name, "Dean!" "Victoria! I swear to you! One day! You'll be back together! I my spirit wouldn't rest! I love you!" Then he was pulled back, and dragged forcibly away.

The memory went black, and faded away again.

It came to the last and final memory, the mob threw him in the Character Prep room. The ringleader of the mob, a middle aged man. Kicked Dean in the stomach, who was gaged and tied. He curled at the pain in his stomach. Then, the man said. "You think you could take our homes!" Then kicked him again, then the man said. "Disney did nothing to stop this, but in your case, neither did **God**." All the sudden, the team brought in the regular Mickey Mouse costume. "Quick put in in the dye, the fumes and chemicals will kill him slowly." The mob members, then shoved the Mickey Costume in a large tub of dye. Dean struggled to break free, but then they pulled out the costume. All the colors changed in the suit. They look like they were switched, the black and the white of Mickey. And his once bright red overalls, were light blue.

Soon, the stripped Dean of all his clothes, and forced him inside the suit. Then the head, dripping with this yellow chemical they put it in. Neared Dean with it, Dean screamed for help. Then he realized, a lot of the staff members had been forced in costumes. And most were hung by their necks, on the wall. Their eyes scratched out, or pulled out. He saw a man in a Donable Duck costume, break free from some men. But then, they shot at him, and Donalde lay on the floor, dead as a door nail.

But then, the shoved the stinking yellow dripping, and mixed color head onto Dean's head. He coughed and tried to shout for help in the suit. But the mob members forced him to hold still. As someone was actually welding the head to the body piece! Dean started panicking, and thinking. "What of Victoira?"

When they were finished, the released him from the bonds. But the fumes and chemicals already made it into his lungs, and made him too weak. The door shut, and it was locked behind them.

He lay there for days, mangled bodies still all over the place. Only the once Dean, now forever Mickey, lay on the floor. The fumes posion his system slowly and painfully. But then one day, the fumes had gone to his head. He staggered up, and through the gloves. He started to starch into the door or the place he was now trapped in forever.

"**Abandoned by God**" The more he carved into the wall, his actual flesh came out. And his fingernails dug into the wall. The yellow chemicals leaking into the broken vains of his fingers. Soon, with the exhasten of writing it non stop for 3 days. He lay back down, and everything turned black…..

All the hatred, all the lonliness all the anger…..bulit up inside the suit, leaving a somewhat rotting corsep. Who for days after that, tried so hard to take the head piece off but couldn't. Nothing worked, it was no use. He gave up, and then this revenge built up. Forever then the phrase "**You wanna see me take off my head?**" Repeated in his now disturbed and twist mind. Slowly dieing in till one day he actually did, his heart stopped.

But his soul, never left, that yellow dripping suit….Only waiting, for the return….of his long lost.

_Victoria….._

Chapter 4: Digging up the past

Dean moaned, then flickered his eyes opening. As he lay there for a moment, everything flashed back to him. The memories! He figured it out!

Then, he realized, Victoria was still over him shaking him and crying. "Dean! Dean wake up!" Dean then without thinking, got up, despite the most air headedness you could ever feel in your life. He grabbed Victoria by the hand, and started to have them run back to the door.

Dean knew what he had to do, he didn't know how. But some other spirit took over him, one he couldn't quite explain. In a sweet hush whisper, only in his ear. "_In the cemetery."_

Dean had to trust this spirit, as they came close to the door again. They heard a milk curtling scream behing them, Victoria, then banged on the door. And Dean whispered softly. "Please, open the door." The door cracked open as he pleaded, enough for him to wrap his finger through. And he opened the door, Victoria went through first, then Dean looked behind him. The hellish Mickey Mouse, his demoic form, ran towards them.

Dean got out, and closed the door shut. Then there was a bang at the door, and it stopped. And a voice, that shouted, and resembled, exactly Dean's. "VICTORIA!" Her name was shouted from that cursed mouse's lips all over the park. It become unsettling, then Dean grabbed Victoria's hand again. And they ran out of the mascot area.

They ran so fast out of the park, and over the gate. And into the car, that they could have traveled a mile within 5 minutes at that speed. It was 4:30, and as Dean drove, Victoria cried and she said to him between sobs.

"Dean…I'm…..I'm so sorry! We should have never come!" Then Dean turned towards her, he may as well tell her. "Listen Victoria why I was out, I know….I know how he knew you." Victoria stopped crying for a moment and went. "How?" Then Dean took a breath.

"When we first stepped on the grounds of the park I didn't want to be there. I felt this darkness come over me, but when you touched my shoulder. It all went away, then in the ballroom, I saw a faded bride figure. After I hit my head….I…I think I experienced some mermories of my past life." Victoria looked wide eyed at Dean, she believed him. He knew that then he spoke. "In our past life, the park was closed because of an angry mob attack. In our past life…..we…..we were husband and wife." He looked at Victoria, the same sparkle of hope shined in her eye. Then she thought for a minute. "But then how…..oh Mother Marry…" She thought for a moment, thinking really hard on the situation as the drove.

"In that costume Victoria, its…its me." He shameful said, seeing the horror his past self had become. Not the most comforting thing in the world. Victoria then said. "It all makes sense now, its not nesscarly ALL of you that's in that suit." Dean frowned, although it hurt considering the injury on his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, then Victoria said. "That PART of you, the part that suppose to give you love. To make you feel strongly about someone, its in that suit. PART of you reincarnated yourself, not all of you. You said you got me out in your past life right?" She asked, Dean nodded and said. "Yes, In it, they took you away from me…..and…" Dean pulled over to take a breather, Victoria, then looked back up the road and said. "Dean, I'm sorry, it must have terrible to experience those memories again. Here, why don't I drive?" She said, Dean nodded, and they switched seats.

And drove back to town.

Chapter 5: Wedding Night

They were in their hotel room, Dean was taking and a shower. A really LONG shower, it was night fall when he finally came out. Victoria was sitting on one of the beds in the sweet. Reading, a book and newspaper article, and a map. Dean came out, and saw on the bed, his hair slicked back as he asked her. While still in his towel bathrobe. "What have you found?" Victoria was silent for a moment then said. "Looks like, according to this, we should find her grave…..here." She point, and circled the location on a map.

Then she asked. "Are you sure bringing her body to him, will…..put him to peace?" She asked, Dean then said. "I hope so, I kept hearing this spirit whisper to me, giving me hints. The spirit even opened the door for us. God….I can still remember…..remember the pain in my fingers…." He looked at his hands, imgianing them as a bloodly broken mess. Victoria got up and sat next to him, she took one of his hands.

And stroked it gently, saying. "I'm sorry you had to re-live those memories…..it must have been terrible." She said, the Dean said to her. "In that lifetime….they trapped me in the Mickey suit…..and the reason its dyed funny…is because that's how I died…painfully and slowly from the chemical that changed the color of the suit…I remember all the anger and the hatred! And loneliness…." He'd thought he'd brake down and cry, resembling it stung so bad.

But then Victoria held him, holding his head on her shoulder, and stroked his arm. Then she said to him. "Your not alone, I'm here with you." Dean closed his eyes, ever since he re-lived those memories. He wanted to hold Victoria, let her be his wife. Which she already felt like at this point, but the problem was…he couldn't love her, that true feeling of love was not there still. It was still in that yellow blooded and damned creature in the park. He wanted to get back that park, and maybe…just maybe have a real thing with Victoria. As she said it was the part of her that connected them together in a special way.

"You know…" Dean started, then said. "In the last memory of you, it was our wedding night." He said without thinking, then Victoria said. "Really? We were married?" Dean shook his head, and said. "Yeah, we were, the bride in the ballroom I saw before….that was you. We had our wedding there." Victoria, was blushing so bad right now. She couldn't understand why, she just was. As she stroked his fine jet hair, he then asked her an embrassing question, or one that he felt embrassed about asking her.

"Victoria….will you sleep in the same bed as me tonight?" Victoria looked at him, and saw the need for being little spoon in his eyes. Victoria smiled and said. "I will."

Must later, the two had on pj's and were in the bed together. At first they just faced each other, then Victoria wrapped her arms around him. Dean didn't want to sleep, he was too scared to at first. He wanted to cry, so much. But he didn't want to look wimpy in front her. So to make their position more comfortable, Dean cuddled down to her stomach. And held her like that, as she held onto him.

Dean remembered the pain of them ripping Victoria away from him. He couldn't let go of her now, as the memories flood in, Dean couldn't old it in and he began to cry into her navel.

Victoria felt warm tears, and comforted him as much as she could. He needed it more then she did, re-experiencing all those painfully memories and pains form a previous life. It must have just sucked. Like really bad, she was glad she didn't relive the memories of him being ripped away from her. Then she suddenly thought, could he have felt himself going crazy? Sinking into the darkness? Or did he just watch?

With these thought, Victoria held him closer to her. Tears still falling from his face, and landing on her stomach. Victoria began to rub his back, and said. "Its alright…its going to be ok." She said in a low whisper to him, even though this was odd behavior for him. Dean felt small, like a child in her arms. The he stopped and said to her.

"In the memories, it wasn't all bad, at first they were all good. One of them was with the fountain, I made it for you there. That's how I pre-posed to you, with that fountain." Victoria smiled, she knew it was meant for her, in some special way. "I not only remember the sadniess, of being trapped in that suit. But I also remember….the happiness…." He got up and went back up to her face, which in the dim light, he couldn't tell that she was blushing like crazy.

"I remember the love of it all…I think, that's why the thing is cursed. It can't move on, because, I couldn't find you…." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Victoria looked at him, then she said. "Because, you were alone, without, well, past Victoria that is." Then Dean looked at her, then her eyes lite up and said. "That must be why he, or you, never moved on. If you think about it, I think I was re-incarnated, with all of me. And I think that's why….." Dean had been looking at her lips with hungar for them. And he satisfied his taste for them, as he kissed her gently.

Soon both so tired, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 6: The Grave Misunderstanding

During the night, Dean kept having nightmares. Images flashing through his head, nightmare, after nightmare, after night terror…..

The first one, he was looking down at Victoria's sleeping figure in the bed. Smiling as she was, then something was in the bed with her. Then his vision swiched to actually looked at her from the side of the bed. She was smiling as she was sleeping, then someone, behind her began to shift under the covers.

"Um…Dean? What are you doing?" She asked, have asleep, have awake. Then, a gloved, yellow blooded and rigged clawed hand stroked her arm. Victoria got up, saw and it, then gasped in shock. All the sudden she was turned over, and it was the hellish Mickey Mouse. With hidous yellow and mouse like teeth, and red eyes. With yellow blood trailing down his eyes and mouth. The thing held its hands above head, and all the sudden Victoria screamed in pain. And the hellish Mickey Mouse began to rape her forcibly. Dean couldn't do anything, there was absouluty nothing he could do.

Then, the thing stopped, and looked at Dean's direction. It screamed a demoic scream at him, then all the sudden, Dean's figure was grabbed from behind and he was dragged away. Victoria cried out his name, but the hellish mouse raped her harder as Dean was dragged out the room. When the door shut on its own, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, and this time, his vision was covered. By cloth or something, and he had a weight on his head. His eyes widened with panic, then realized something. Fumes began to come from the suit and posion his lungs. He coughed, but he couldn't get any breath of fresh air.

Then he knew he had to get the head off, he started tearing at the neck. Trying to rip it off! He wanted it to come off! But everything started to fail, when he went to scream, it wasn't his voice. It was Mickey Mouse's voice, and then he heard it's laugh. And it didn't come from him.

All the sudden, he was out of the bloodly suit! He felt around himself, not mascot costume of any kind. Then a mirror appeared in front of him, and his reflection was the hellish, the opposite Mickey mouse. Then he laughed and said.

"**Hey, wanna see my head come off?"** The thing then began to work at his neck, and like the horrific scene he had seen it that afternoon. But something else was different, pain began at his neck. It felt like something was clawing at his neck, then he realized. As the creature in the mirror was ripping his head off, his head started coming off.

Dean tried to scream, but his throat filled with blood, and his flesh began to tear, and there were nothing he could do about it. Then he let out one scream, and it echoed through his dream.

Dean suddenly woke with a cold sweat, he looked around. It was morning, he looked, and grabbed at his neck. There was nothing, he then looked around. Victoria was gone, the memory of the nightmare came into a quick play in his mind.

"Victoria?" He said, getting up and putting his boxers back on. When there was no answer, he began to panic a little and said a little louder. "Victoria?!" All the sudden, Victoria came out from the bathroom, drying her hair, with a towel bathrobe around her. "I'm here." She said, then looked at him, covered in cold sweat, and breathing heavily. Dean walked fast over to her, and hugged her tightly.

Victoria rubbed his back, she understood. "I'm guessing you were having some really bad nightmares?" She said, she looked up at him, and he leaned his forehead to her. Victoria rubbed his back again and said. "I thought so, you kept tossing and turning. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Dean didn't have to say anything, Victoria understood almost completely. Then Victoria looked up at him and said.

"Well, today is the day, we go fix this. We put the last of your spirit to rest." Victoria said, Dean looked at her, and a voice that heard, like from yesterday said.

_The grave, take me too him. Take me to my love…please….._

Dean shook his head out of the trance, Victoria was already by the bed. Dressing, then Dean, with a bit of more confendence, started to dress as well.

It was night time, they had to wait, its not exactly easy to dig up a body. Dean and Victoria waited in the car across the street. They saw the grave keeper, come through the gate, and lock it. Turn and then go to his car and then drive away, Victoria and Dean looked at each other. "Ready?" Victoria said, Dean then said with a shove in hand. "Ready."

Then they slowly got out of the car, and went over to the gate. Dean had the shovels in his hand, as Victoria kneed to the lock, and started to pick it. Soon, Dean heard a click, and the gate opened. "Come on." Victoria whispered, and took one of the shovels as they went through the gate. Victoria pulled out a flash light and a map, she studied it carefully as Dean looked around checking to make sure no one was there.

"Alright, turns out, her body is just past a huge tomb just half a mile from here. Lets go." She said, as she quickly folded up the map, and went off. With Dean not far behind her, as they jogged through the cemetery.

But as Victoria ran, something stopped her. Dean stopped behind her, then Victoria heard a soft voice, that sounded much like her own.

_There, under the tree. The grave, is fakkkkkkkkeeee…under, the tree….lay me…..the bride….of the negative Mickey. _

Almost like a poem it sounded, then Victoria turned to a dead looking tree near them. "This is it." She said, then Dean confused said. "I thought you said, her grave is past the tomb?" He said, as Victoria was already making her way towards it.

"Just trust me, she's here." They set down the shovels, and looked around the tree. Victoria stumped as she did, looking for anything that would make the ground hallow. Soon, on the other side of the tree. That the branches seemed to lean over, there was a hand sticking out of the ground. It was the left, with French tipped nail, and on the ring finger, was a wedding ring. It had good and diamonds on it, then Victoria shouted. "Dean! Over here!" Dean came on the side she was on, and shined the flash light on the hand. They looked at the hand, that soon, sunk back into the ground.

"This is it! This where I'm buried!" Victoria said, then Dean propped the flashlight on the branches. Then Dean and Victoria began to dig, and the more they dug. The more the moon began to change.

A foot or two down, Victoria looked at the moon. It was turning read, and then dark clouds moved to the side of the moon. Creating a horrifying, familiar shape, of the famous Mickey Mouse. "Dean." She said, then pointed to the moon and clouds. Dean and Victoria looked at each other, and now they knew, they didn't have a lot of time left. And they began to dig faster, faster and faster.

Soon, Victoria felt the shovel finally hit something. Dean stopped for a moment, as Victoria tapped the box with the shovel. "Finally." He said, then they cleared the rest of the rest of the dirt, and tree roots away from the box. Then on, what they could finally tell was a coffin. On it was a scripture of the person inside the coffin.

Victoria Terria Smith

Newly Wed to Dean Roberts Smith

Caring Wife

Buried with her dress

On the night of her Wedding

Murdered

Victoria and Dean looked at each other, then Dean used the shovel, to pry the coffin open. When they did, Victoria had to turn around, and gaged. It was skeleton in the coffin, with a dirt covered wedding dress, and ripped vail over her face. There were dead purple roses in her boney hands, then, one her chest.

There was a strike like wound that Victoria noticed, Victoria covered her nose, and got closer. She then saw, that in the middle of her chest. There was what looked like once a bloodly wound, right over where her heart should be. Then Victoria looked at Dean and said. "She was murdered, she really was murdered. Poor thing." Victoria said, as she looked at the bride, which she felt a strange connection to. This was her once, this was her dress once, and she was murdered, once.

As Dean looked at the wound, his body froze, then as he processed the knowledge that past Victoria was murdered. Something else over took him, he suddenly looked through someone else's eyes. No, HIS eyes, through a fuming and dead Mickey costume.

Victoria looked at Dean, as his eyes were wide open, and looked as if they'd roll in the back his head. Victoria pieced the pieces together, then before she could say anything. Across the town, all the way from the theme park, in the deepest darkest part. Where the negative Mickey Mouse was, a scream could be heard. The scream could have shook the earth, Victoria and Dean covered their ears. Then when it stopped, Dean looked at Victoria and she said.

"He knows! He saw it through you! He knows that Victoria was murdered! We have to get her to him now! Both he can susscessful get out!" Victoria said, then, they shut the coffin, and Victoria got out of the hole. As Dean handed the coffin towards her, she grabbed it and lifted it out of the grave, as her she was having a rush.

Chapter 7: Here comes the bride…

Dean and Victoria were out by the car, with the coffin, trying to fit it in. Dean put down the seats, and they finally got the coffin in. Victoria closed the trunk and Dean climbed into the driver's seat. But, then as Victoria was about to get in. Dean felt something clawing at his neck again, that pain he felt in his dream. He closed his eyes, and looked through another's again. He then saw, black gloved hands with rigged claws scratching and banging at the door holding it in. Suddenly, it reached it yellow blooded hand past the door. And the door flung open, when Dean came to.

He looked at Victoria with a feared look, Victoria then said. "He got out didn't he?" Dean shook his head, then Victoria said. "Here let me drive, I have an idea." Dean got out without question, and Victoria was already there. Victoria got in as he got out, and then Dean was in the driver's seat. Then as Victoria started the car, Victoria said. "We have to try and by us some time. No Dean listen carefully, if you can see through his eyes, maybe we can get him to see through yours real fast. Now…" What?! You want me to actually let that thing take over?!" Victoria then said. "If its to by us sometime, yes. I have an idea, we have to get him to the fountain. The place where you pre-posed to me the last time. Were going to get him to go, and bring him Victoria. He's a spirit, he's going to repeat the memories of sadness, in till he rights the wrong that was done. He made a promise to Victoria they'd be together again, that's his unfinished business. We need to get him to that fountain." She said sternly, Dean couldn't argue with her then he said. "What do I do?" He asked her, Victoria thought for a moment and said.

"Breath, then think of yourself as HIM, think of connecting with him. Let him in, and let him see into your eyes. Your soul is split, so it may not be too hard. And then after I give him the message, then I'll help you push him back." Dean felt scared, what if they couldn't what if that spirit completely took over his body. And took Victoria, and killed the part of him, that made him, Dean. But he didn't know what else to do, so he closed his eyes. And started to breath.

Victoria, could have floored it if she wanted to, everyone in the town had gone into hiding. Everything turned off, and the town looked abandoned. But she watched Dean, as he looked as if asleep. Then all the sudden, his body flung forward against the dash board. Then he slammed his back to the seat, he turned to Victoria. When she looked at him, one eye was his, but his left eye. Was black, with a red circle, and yellow tears. "Victoria…." It said, as if Dean's voice was doubled. He then looked in then began to look towards the back. Then Victoria said. "Dean," it looked back at her, with a swift cracking of his neck. "Dean listen, its me, its Victoria, I'm coming. I'm coming back, I want you to wait for me. By our spiecal place, remember? Can you? Can you wait for me there?" The one demonic eye looked at Victoria, and said. "I…I will wait for you….." Then Victoria, pulled the car over for a minute. Victoria undid her seat belt and said. "Now Dean, you must go back now, I will be there I promised." The thing didn't listen, then as she could tell, Dean tried to push the spirit back.

But after a few moments of struggling, Dean took a deep breath and coughed. When he looked up, he was normal, and no yellow blood. He shook his head to indicate he was ok, then Victoria turned the wheel and off to the overgrown, foresty palace in the resort.

Chapter 8: Insanity

When the finally came to the front gates, Dean and Victoria used the shovels from before. To break open the locks, and Dean pushed the gate open as much as he could. A good amout to fight the coffin through. When that was done, Dean and Victoria went to the back seat and pulled the wood coffin out.

Making their way through the gate, Victoria set her side down a minute. And turned around the locked the gate closed again. Dean looked at her confused, and asked. "Why'd you do that?" Disappointed that his hard work just resulted in her closing it again. "So incase anything goes wrong, that thing can't get out." Dean understood, and Victoria picked her side of the coffin back up. They walked, trying to remember where exactly the fountain was.

When they found the path they had taken the first time. As they walked, the moon, still in the ghostly shape of the three circled figure. Started growing dimmer, and dimmer. "We have to hurry!" Victoria urged him.

After awhile of finally carrying the coffin, the found the stop. Victoria then took off her jacket, and tied it around her waist. She turned to Dean and said to him. "Go hide in a tree or something, I'm going to try and keep him as calm as I can. If he sees you, he'll freak." When Dean went to protest, Victoria started pushing him out of site. Near a tree he could easily climb, Victoria looked at him and said. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Dean nodded, and cupped her cheek, and kissed her softly. "Go." She whispered, then Dean began his climb. When he was out of site, Victoria grabbed one of the handles on the coffin, and started to drag it towards the fountain.

At first nothing was there, Victoria set the coffin in the middle of a space in front of the fountain. She then sat, and waited, she sat, frightened a bit. But more determinded, as she waited. She heard, a soft…singing voice.

Victoria looked around, but could see nothing. She then turned around, and looked in the water. The plants had made clearing, and in the water. Which seemed purely clean in the moon light, she could see her reflection. Then all the sudden, the water softly ringed, and a new image appeared. It was her, but she had illumating moon light skin. Her hair was up in graceful curls, and she had a wedding vail on. Victoria touched her face to see if it was real, and as she moved so did the figure. Then the figure stopped mirroring her, and then she said.

_Give me to him…..my love….my life…..give me to my ever lasting light…remove his head and you will see…..he is not the monster, he is made out to be. _

Victoria confused asked her. "Remove the head? How do I do that?"

_The kiss of death will mean your end….but a kiss of love, and you shall fly again….but with lips you can't reach…A kiss of the heart, will temporary breach._

What the hell did that mean? Victoria thought, but before she could ask. The water ringed, and she was normal, and this time behind her. Was the negative Mickey Mouse, but with out the horring charatcterists from before. No ragged teeth, no read eyes, and no black talons.

"Victoria." It said, and Victoria turned around and looked at him. Or at least tried, it was hard to look at his horrifying figure. It was Dean's voice, but lonely, and full of anger.

"Hey Dean," She said causally, as if starting a causal conversation with him. As she slow moved towards her, she got up and went over to the coffin. She said to him.

"Listen Dean, I'm not Victoria, well….I mean I am Victoria, but I'm not your Victoria. She's here." Victoria said kneeling down to the coffin, the non-forever changing expression of Mickey Mouse. Just starred at her, then Victoria swallowed, and she opened the coffin. Then stepped back, as negitiave Mickey stepped forward towards the coffin.

"Vic…..Victoria?" He looked at her, the dead women in the coffin, in the wedding dress that must have once been so beautiful. He then scooped his arms under the skeleton in the coffin. And lifted her out, all the sudden. The moon light illumined him, and the scarey look Mickey Mouse. Turned the loving one everyone knew, he walked over and sat her down on the bench. Starring at her, then Victoria had an idea. She walked up behind him, and placed her hands under the Mickey ears. And slowly pulled off the head, and underneath. Was another skeleton face, it turned around, and its allow human skill starred at her.

Then from behind her, she heard ruffling, and looked as Dean. The living Dean, came through, and as Victoria held the head in her hands. It turned back to the yellow drenched, negiviate version of Mickey Mouse's head. Victoria dropped it, and it rolled a foot away from her. Then it burst into flames, burning away, forever.

The skeleton Dean looked back at the skeleton bride, he picked her upper body up. And was sounded like crying….a very said cry. The skeleton held his once bride, both their skeleton body parts not showing. All the sudden, a beautiful hand, with glowing skin like the moon. Stroked his back, the skeleton head, lifted up, but this time.

His skin was iuumnaited by the moon light too, they both looked beautifully alive. They didn't pay any attention, to the Dean and Victoria behind them. Then the Dean holding the bride, got up with her in his arms. And walked into the fountain water, he turned around, and the two looked at the moon. Then without any warning, the both turned back into their skeleton forms. And dropped into the water, and sunk beneath it. Victoria jumped back as it happened, and then. A light from where they were standing come from the water, a little ball of light.

It slowly made its way, its way towards them, the ball of light was welcoming. So they did not flee nor be afaird of it, it made its way towards Dean. He did nothing to stop it, and the ball of light went through is chest, and into his heart.

His soul was complete.

And the curse was broken

Chapter 9: Afterwards

Victoria was laying on her bed, in her new apartment. Reading a book, then she felt a weight join her. "What ya reading?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Victoria the rolled over and said. "Nothing, so, did you finish unpacking the office?" She asked, Dean nodded, and said. "Yes, I thought about doing the kitchen, but. I decided to take a nap instead, he rolled Victoria back over. Laying top of her, then she said. "Well then guess that means I need a nap too?"

Dean looked at her for a moment, they've been together now for awhile. And had an apartment together, which they were still unpacking for. But he looked at her, and he now had the full package deal for her. He loved her, ever since that night, he could finally look at her and truthfully say.

"I love you."

And he did every day of their lives in till they died.

Chapter 10:…?

Amber tried pushing open the wooden gates, with her buddy Chandler. "Come Chandler! Push harder!" "I am!" He shouted, the too teenagers from the local town. Were going to prove they had actually been inside Mowgli's Palace. They had their camera and everything, as she pushed the gate. It finally opened.

The two walked in, and started to walk around the place.

Seeing much of what everyone who walked in before had seen. In till they came to a unusual looking fountain. No one had ever gone in here, ever since that scary moon thing happened. But Amber and Chandler wanted to be the brave ones to go in.

At the fountain, Amber decided it would be a good place for a photo. "Alright we'll take it right here, its perfect." She said, Chandler then set the camera down and turned on the timer. After the flash hit, they got up and then Chandler asked.

"How come your mom freaked out so badly when you said you wanted to come here?" He asked, Amber shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't know, she actually worked here at the park when it was still open."

Amber still sat on the bench, to comforted when the fountain. "Wait your telling me Nafari Johnson actually did something related to this?" He asked with confusment, Amber said. "Yeah weird uh? My mom hates Disney! Especially Mickey Mouse, although she never told me why."

As Chandler looked at her, they heard an elderly voice. "AMBER JOHNSON!" They looked to see an elderly women come through the trees in quite the hurry. Looking around, in bewilderment. "You young lady are in so much trouble." But as Nafari came over to Amber, and grabbed her by the arm.

Something burst out of the water! And Nafari screamed, Amber backed up as the two things grabbed her. A bride of the women from long ago that Nafari had killed, and the man she left for a terrible fate.

"Victoria! Dean?!" She shouted, then they both said to her. "Its nothing personal, just business" In a dark tone, and sunk back into the water taking Nafari with them.

Nafari abandoned Disney

Now God abandoned her.

The

End.

*Hey you guys hoped you liked it! I really had to write this after I heard about the "Abandoned by Disney" story, and hey some of the reasons the letters are bolded are exactly quoted from the main story. If you wanna check that out, go to YouTube and simply type in. "Abandoned by Disney" and click the one with the old photo of Mickey and Minnie. XD I had loads of fun writing this. And it even had a little twist whoa ho! So review tell me how I did! Thank you!


End file.
